1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to valves, in class 137, Fluid Handling, United States Patent Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a quarter-turn flow control ball valve, with an inline basket strainer integrated into the ball of the valve, which is adapted for use in heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems. Heretofore, strainers used in a heating, ventilating and air conditioning system had to be removed from the system line to permit cleaning the strainers, which action involves considerable time and expense. Each HVAC system requires at least two piping connections, and the controls which operate every heat transfer coil are normally protected by a strainer to insure its operation. Normally, this strainer is separated from an isolation valve, and it is difficult to service and flush.